<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Godmother by gaiarheahera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454536">Godmother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiarheahera/pseuds/gaiarheahera'>gaiarheahera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Patience and Kindness [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Summer of Giles 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiarheahera/pseuds/gaiarheahera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Giles’ welcome a daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cordelia Chase &amp; Buffy Summers, Cordelia Chase &amp; Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Cordelia Chase/Rupert Giles, Rupert Giles &amp; Buffy Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Patience and Kindness [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Summer of Giles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Godmother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“She’s beautiful.” Buffy murmured as she gazed upon the sleeping newborn in her arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Her name is Edith. Edith Alexandra Giles.” Cordelia told the group, a tired smile on her face. It was undeniable to all who saw her that the new mother radiated pure joy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Edith,” Buffy tested the name on her tongue before smiling up at the new parents, “I like it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giles grinned broadly at his slayer, unable and unwanting to contain the joy and pride he felt for his daughter. “Buffy, Cordelia and I have discussed it and we’re wondering if you would be her godmother?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Godmother?” Buffy asked, stunned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Cordelia affirmed. “Wesley here is going to be her godfather. Right, Wes?” The seer asked her friend, patting his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be a privilege.” Wesley agreed, voice thick with emotion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you say?” Rupert urged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I will. It’d be an honour to be her godmother.” Buffy accepted, still stunned at the offer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Rupert smiled, squeezing his wife’s hand as he watched his slayer looking in awe at his daughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Godmother.” Buffy whispered happily as she beheld the dark haired baby in her arms. Edith’s little hand flexed and closed around her godmother's finger. “Hi Edith. I’m your Auntie Buffy.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>